European patent application EP 1 070 466 discloses an applicator member comprising a succession of projecting elements for applying a substance to the eyelashes and/or the eyebrows. French patent FR 2 793 663 discloses an applicator member made by injection molding a plastics material, wherein a core of the member is elastically deformable and takes up a curved shape when at rest. The following publications describe other examples of applicator members: EP 1 070 465, EP 1 070 467, EP 1 070 468, EP 237 630, EP 204 466, EP 474 934, EP 038 524, DE 2 559 273, WO 01/05273, WO 01/05272, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,442, U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,248, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,280, U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,185, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,650, FR 2 564 712, and WO 97/28719.
There exists a need for a product application device for the eyelashes and/or the eyebrows that is capable of being used, if the user so desires, in a manner that is satisfactory.